LoveoHolic
by TheClosetPervert
Summary: Ryoma wants to know something from Fuji but he's not taking no for an answer! RyomaxFuji yes once again Ryoma is seme mild TezukaxYukimura and Atobe is also mentioned so it's automacially trouble


"So who were you on the phone with today?" 

Fuji didn't look away from his locker, even when Ryoma poked him with his tennis racket from his position on the bench behind him. "Hmm? Which time?"

"The time you don't want me to know about, of course." Ryoma put his racket down on the bench, and narrowed his feline-like eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about" Fuji said softly "I use my cell phone often, it's not a big deal"

"You were playing Buchou, but you immediately called time-out to take your call. Why would you halt a game with _Buchou _for a stupid call. And the fact that he let you do it too is unusual." Ryoma's voice had dropped a few notes, losing the air of nonchalance it once had.

"And you naturally suspected something was afoot and went to eavesdrop?"

"Exactly. Except you locked yourself in here. Don't try to deny anything. Who. Was. It." Fuji could feel a tingle at the back of his neck as Ryoma's aura flashed dangerously.

The problem for Fuji was that he _was_ trying to hide something, and trying to hide personal secrets from his lover was a task with a difficulty rating about the same as overcoming him in a match. It was time for an emergency tactic. "Okay. Yuuta's been having some trouble with bullies at school. Tezuka knew and was okay with his interruption"

"Very entertaining. Try again."

Fuji mentally cursed. The subject of his brother usually worked as a handy excuse, given how protective Fuji was of him. The fact that Ryoma saw through it meant he wouldn't been letting the issue go lightly "I was speaking to a hitman about taking out Yukimura to free up nationals" Ryoma was unmoved. "I felt like a pizza, and wanted to eat it all myself."

Ryoma pondered for a moment. "Where's the best place to hide a lie?"

"What?"

"Wait, this one's better: if the best place to hide a lie is in a set of truths, where's the best place to hide the truth?"

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm in a bad Kung Fu movie? Next you'll be calling me 'Grasshopper'."

"Try Sherlock Holmes." Ryoma smirked, seeing Fuji's confusion over the foreign-sounding name. "I have eliminated the impossible, so the improbable must be the truth. The pizza's too small, and the hitman's too big." Ryoma's voice lost all hint of playfulness. His eyes smoldered as he stood up and inched close to Fuji, who shifted out of his trade-mark carefree smile to something more subtle. His face looked neutral, but years of dissecting his lover's expressions told Ryoma that his gaze held a bit of curiosity, wariness and excitement. _Hmm _though Ryoma, _if that's how he wants to do it...._  Fuji knew better than to make up more lies, and manipulating his confident lover never worked. Ryoma was a sadist himself and knew all the tricks. So he chose a new option--denial. " Ryoma, please. It was a silly little matter. There's nothing to worry about, so let's just move on. " The best he could hope for now was damage limitation, and feigning indifference was the most likely way to bore Ryoma into dropping the subject.  Ryoma didn't buy it. Hands flashed out and grabbed Fuji's arms, thrusting him harshly against the locker behind him. Fuji's back narrowly missed the hard bump of the lock, yet he still let out a tiny whimper as Ryoma's gaze turned downright feral. His lover's face moved dangerously close, and Fuji could smell the moisture and soap from his earlier shower. That, along with Ryoma's more primal musk, set Fuji's nerves on fire. He could feel his pants tightening as his breathing turned shallow.

 "Tell me...or else." There was no question that the other option would not be pleasant for anyone else. But Fuji wasn't just anybody. Ryoma knew how to mix the most sinful pleasure with the most decadent pain.   Fuji knew he was treading on thin ice. Ryoma wasn't supposed to find out about his and Tezuka's secret, but the promise of what was to come made Fuji breathless with excitement. Ryoma always got his way, they both knew it. But Fuji never complained. Secretly, he loved the dominant and primal side of the younger man. He'd been attracted to it ever since junior high, and now that they were in high school, they were both old enough to explore that side on a new level. Fuji got a thrill knowing that he was the only one Ryoma showed this side to. Everyone else saw perpetually bored Ryoma, who would only show his intensity when facing a worthy opponent. But Fuji knew that Ryoma could go beyond all of that, rocking Fuji's world so hard he would someti! mes pass out. Ryoma was always in control. There was no question about it. But Fuji loved challenging that control, and softly replied. "I. Won't. Tell."

Ryoma let out a noise best described as a snarl and slammed his lips against Fuji's bruising them by his own, nipping with his teeth, and savagely attacking with his tongue. He grabbed Fuji's hands to hold them above his head, leaving Fuji helpless to Ryoma's invading tongue as and swept through his mouth.

Fuji moaned into Ryoma's mouth as his tongue was sucked harshly. His hips jerked involuntarily into Ryoma's seeking out and finding a similar hardness to his own.

"No!" hissed Ryoma ripping his mouth away from Fuji's "Don't you _dare _move unless I say so" He punctuated his words with a swift bite to Fuji's pulse point, causing the older boy to cry out. Fuji knew better to disobey Ryoma when he was like this, but it didn't help with his now aching problem. As Ryoma continued his assault on Fuji's neck, licking and sucking and nipping, Fuji let out a high keening noise, like a dog begging for a bone.

"Heh, you like that" It wasn't a question by any means, "You're like a bitch in heat." Removing one hand from the almost bruising grasp he had on Fuji's, Ryoma grabbed Fuji's cock through his uniform, and slowly stroked over it.

Fuji let out a desperate cry as he struggled not to thrust against that glorious hand. God, they were only getting started and he wanted to come. Badly. But he knew Ryoma would not be pleased by that result. However, Ryoma's mouth, his heat, he hands, _everything _about the gorgeous youth overwhelmed the tensai. He was happy everyone else had already cleared the area, or else they'd hear his shrieks of delight as Ryoma knelt down to suck on a pert nipple through the coarse fabric of his shirt.

All of the sudden, that heat was gone, and Fuji was left panting against the locker, as Ryoma stepped away from him. His eyes were completely black with lust as he stared at the sexy, sweaty and breathless male before him.

"I'm going to fuck you Fuji-senpai" The young man in question shivered as he heard the old suffix, making him feel deliciously naughty. "I am going to fuck you until you scream and then you will tell me want I want to know."

"Yes, oh God, yes!" Fuji was beyond rational thought. He wanted that scorching heat back, that pleasure that defied all boundaries. He wanted Ryoma to own him, to dominate him completely. Any coherent thought about holding back his secret was lost as a more primal urge took over.

"You sweet, fucksome little whore. Look at you begging for my cock" Ryoma palmed his own erection through his shorts, shivering at the touch as well as the thought of what was to come. Fuji was his, completely. There would be no secrets between them. But first, he wanted to have a little fun.

 "I'm not giving you what you want so soon, senpai. This is your punishment after all, so let's draw it out. Get on your knees" Satisfied, Ryoma watched as Fuji shivered once more in blissful agony and complied. "Shut your eyes. Or I could blindfold you. Mmm, yes, I think I'll do just that" Ryoma leant over, speaking softly but directly into Fuji's ear, close enough that Fuji could feel his breath. "You'd look good on your knees, completely blind to everything but what I make you feel"  Fuji shuddered as the words touched the part of him that needed this. He felt two hands come over his shoulders, and pulled off his uniform top, leaving him exposed to the slightly cool air of the clubhouse. Ryoma promptly blindfolded Fuji with the shirt. The hands came back and rested on his shoulders, and Fuji trembled. Ryoma was in complete control of the situation now, his confidence steadying the tensai.  "There," Ryoma said with a certain note of p! ride in his voice. "No watching your eyes. Now remove the rest of your clothes. Everything, Shusuke." The last was unmistakably an order.  It wasn't easy, even though Fuji wanted it. Staying on his knees, he maneuvered his pants, underwear, sneakers and socks off as quickly as he could. He knew he must look desperate to Ryoma, but he didn't care.

"Yes," Ryoma breathed, softly enough that Fuji only just heard it. The sound flooded warmth through his chest, comforting him that Ryoma wanted this just as bad as he did. It made _him _feel wanted, just a tiny bit in control.

 "Don't get cocky" Fingers pinched the edge of Fuji's ear and twisted, hard. "You have no power. Complete at my mercy." Ryoma's voice was like velvet wrapped around steel "I could order you to stay here all night and you would, wouldn't you? Just like I could order you to suck my cock and let me come all over that pretty face of yours." Fuji sucked in a breath at the though of Ryoma's latter statement, already imagining tasting the boy's beautiful skin.

Fuji finished with his socks, and straightened up, fighting not to cover himself with his hands. There was no hiding the fact that he was aroused; his dick was red and swollen, pointing upwards.  "I saw that twitch from your hands. Put them behind your back, out of the way." Fuji did, flinching when strong hands forced his wrists together and tied them together with his shorts tightly. Fuji bit his teeth on a whimper, as his vulnerability increased.  The whimper escaped when soft lips and hair grazed along his collarbones, and strong hands slid down his torso. "Hush. I'm just having a look at what I've got here," Ryoma said, as he continued exploring Fuji, long strokes down his legs and up again, coyly avoiding his genitals, warm hands cupping his ass. "This is all mine." Fuji could hear the possessiveness in his voice, thrilling him to the core.   Fuji could hear some fumbling as Ryoma stepped away, and then the shifting of cloth. The! n the order came: "Open your mouth" Fuji eagerly complied and stifled a groan as Ryoma's perfect pink cock invaded his mouth. "Now suck" The voice was hard, allowing no objections. Like Fuji would ever object to wrapping his lips around his lover's manhood and sucking like there was no tomorrow. He knew Ryoma would not tolerate him teasing, but Fuji couldn't felt but run his tongue along the underside of his cock, gently skimming the large vein that had Ryoma softly grunting and pushing himself further into the hot, wet cavern of Fuji's mouth. Fuji felt two hands on either side of his head as Ryoma stilled his movements and harshly hissed "I'm going to fuck your perfect little mouth". Fuji let himself be used as Ryoma thrust in an out, taking the assult gracefully and gleefully, humming around Ryoma's cock as his movements became harsher and more hurried. Ryoma made a low growling sound suddenly and pulled back with a loud pop, and Fuji felt warm wetness on his face as Ryoma spilt himself on his lover. Fuji's mouth opened eagerly to catch some of his lover's seed, moaning at the taste and the sensation of it trailing down his cheeks, over his chin, and onto his collarbone. He felt marked by his lover's semen, as though Ryoma was staking a claim.

"You look so hot with my come all over your face. It's so dirty. You deserve to be punished for being such a dirty boy" Ryoma's voice had receded to something softer, but much more sadistic.

Fuji whimpered as his erection became even more desperate for attention. Ryoma gripped his shoulders and turned him abruptly, then pushed him so that he felt the touch of cool metal across his abdomen. He felt Ryoma push again, and he realized what his love wanted. Swallowing his happy moan, Fuji leaned against the bench and arched his back so his pale ass extended into the air, awaiting whatever treatment Ryoma was willing to give.

 Without warning, Ryoma smacked Fuji hard across both buttocks. Fuji cried out as another blow landed in the same spot, swift as the wind.  _Perfect,_ Fuji thought silently, savoring the strong solid blow and the resulting sting on his skin. Fuji gasped on the second blow, and had to take a deeper breath before he could speak. "Please...Ryoma..."

"Is there something you wish to tell me Shusuke?" His name on Ryoma's lips never failed to excite the tensai. "Is your punishment not to your liking?"   Ryoma's left hand snaked around his hip and wrapped firmly around Fujis dick, giving it a few squeezes that sent ripples of arousal right up Fuji's spine, pain and pleasure signals running along the same nerves. A third blow, and Fuji couldn't help pushing further into the grip. Ryoma instantly released him. "You know what you have to do" He said quietly.  Fuji didn't reply, but his voice broke on a cry as Ryoma landed another blow on a particularly sensitive spot. Fuji could feel his entire ass tingling, and his erection twitched in nervous anticipation as he waited for Ryoma's next move. He didn't have to wait long, as a hand on his shoulder jerked him back upright.

"Stand up"  Ryoma steered him out of the locker area and Fuji panted in desperation and agony, he wanted to come so bad. He frowned as he feet felt hard tiles, indicating that they were in the shower area. Ryoma halted him in the middle of the room. "Kneel." Fuji complied, although a little awkwardly. "I'm going to take a shower. I want to see you _here_ when I come back. Understood?"  "No!" Fuji couldn't handle it. His erection couldn't take any more, and the thought of Ryoma showering--his hands gliding over slippery skin--had Fuji wanting to cry with frustration. He knew if he came now, without Ryoma's express permission, Ryoma would punish him worse than ever. The tension was almost unbearable. He knew he should give in and tell Ryoma what he wanted to know, but a small part of him wanted to see how far Ryoma would go in torturing him. He loved this side of his lover, and it was so rare that the two of them had enough time to act out all their various kinks. He wanted the experience to last, even though he might not.

Fuji shifted a little to find a slightly more comfortable position where his buttocks touched his heels, then nodded. He didn't hear Ryoma leave, but after a moment he heard the shower turn on. He didn't move; he knew he was being watched. Ryoma didn't make a sound, and Fuji conjured up all kind of images of his lover touching himself and closing his eyes in bliss.   Fuji waited, arousal speeding his breathing and heartbeat, further fueled by mental images of Ryoma in the shower. The sting in his ass reminded him of Ryoma's earlier punishment and the ache in his balls was bordering on painful. He couldn't move at all to ease the tension, feeling instinctively that Ryoma knew exactly every move he made, down to the twitch of his fingers. His ears seemed twice as sensitive with his eyes covered, and when the water cut off he could hear every move Ryoma made. The shower curtain opened, and Fujis mind automatically filled in_ Ryoma is standing there naked, hard and wet_. He lifted his face expectantly, even with his eyes covered, waiting for more directions. 

Fuji heard Ryoma's feet slap on the tile, coming very close and then passing him by. Ryoma's voice came from off to one side. "Follow me."  Fuji started moving before Ryoma finished, guiding himself by the voice and his memories of the clubhouse's layout. He thought he was getting close when Ryoma stopped him with a touch on the shoulder. He could sense that Ryoma had leaned in close, and shivered when he felt Ryoma's hot breath on his ear.

"Now tell me what I want to know, and I will fuck your hot, tight ass" His voice was almost gentle, words wrapping themselves around Fuji and making him groan.

"Please" Fuji whispered, need overriding all other sensations.

"Begging comes later. First, tell me"

Fuji knew he had to give in. Enough teasing, he wanted Ryoma's hot cock filling him over and over until his vision went white.

"It was Atobe"

He could sense Ryoma's stillness, and he swore the room dropped 30 degrees, as the hands on his shoulder tensed, nails digging into sensitive flesh.

"What?" Ryoma's voice was so dangerous, Fuji felt a sliver of fear run up and down his spine.

"No, it's not what you think...Tezuka and I were planning to surprise you and Yukimura with a weekend alone, and we were going to use Tezuka's connections with Atobe to secure one of his holiday retreats to use." Fuji bit back the note of regret in his voice, as he spoiled the surprise he and Tezuka had worked so hard to bring about. "You and I have been so stressed lately, I thought it would be nice to get away from everything. Tezuka wanted the same with Yukimura." In fact, it had been Tezuka's idea to set the whole thing up. Fuji remembered the lust in his Buchou's eyes as he had contemplated a weekend alone with his lover from Rikkai.

Ryoma was silent, but Fuji noticed the way his grip had softened on his shoulders. He resisted the urge to pout over his ruined surprise, knowing Ryoma would not tolerate it.

Suddenly, he felt the blindfold being lifted off of his face and Fuji blinked as he gazed into the curious eyes of his lover. Ryoma's gaze then turned soft, filling Fuji with warmth as a small smile played at his lips.

"You're beautiful." Ryoma stated, and Fuji knew he didn't just mean physically. He watched as Ryoma knelt down to capture his lips in a kiss that was sweet and passionate. Unfortunately, this drew Fuji's attention back to his neglected cock, which twitched in frustration.

"Ryoma...please..."

Ryoma glanced down at Fuji's cock and smirked, gaze returning to his intense and hungry stare.

"I think you've suffered enough" He stuck three fingers in Fuji's mouth, and the tensai gratefully lapped at them, coating them liberally with wetness. Ryoma tensed his mouth, his eyes becoming even darker with lust.

Wrenching his fingers out of Fuji's hot mouth, he quickly and thoroughly prepared him, leaving the tensai gasping with need.

"Beg for it" came Ryoma's low voice, as he backed Fuji against the lockers, hoisting his legs up and around Ryoma's waist, as his cock teased Fuji's twitching hole.

"PLEASE! Oh god, Ryoma I want you so much. Fuck me! Fuck me!" Fuji babbled on in desperation, only to release a sharp cry as Ryoma roughly penetrated him. He loved the initial jab of pain, and sighed as it turned into pleasure.

Ryoma gave FUji little time to adjust, and began thrusting in earnest, harsh and jagged. Both of them had waited so long, Fuji knew they wouldn't last.

"Harder! Oh god, More!"

Ryoma grunted, and attacked Fuji's neck with bites, clenching his hands tight enough to bruise around Fuji's upper arms. In return, Fuji locked his legs tighter around Ryoma's waist and clenched every muscle in his ass.

Ryoma gave a hoarse cry and began thrusting blindly, though managing to hit Fuji's prostate with pinpoint accuracy. Fuji was screaming now, dizzy with pleasure so intense it bordered on pain. Ryoma was the only thing that mattered. Ryoma was his whole world. Only Ryoma could drive him this crazy with his words, his eyes, his hands and his hot and perfect tongue.

Ryoma reached down to roughly fist Fuji's swollen cock as both of them rode higher and higher until FUji screamed loud enough to send pigeons flying, exploding between their two bodies. Ryoma took control like a man possessed, pounding into Fuji like it was his purpose in life.

"You. Are. MINE." He growled, thrusting once, twice more and biting savagely down on Fuji's collarbone. That would leave a mark, Ryoma thought before letting himself explode with pleasure, calling out Fuji's name like it was his god.

Both boys slumped to the ground, utterly spent and panting. Fuji could hardly breathe, but managed a small smile and Ryoma immediately drew the him into his arms. Who knew that Ryoma was such a cuddler after sex? Not that Fuji was complaining. He let himself be tucked comfortably into his love's arms as they came back down to earth.

After what seemed to be hours, both boys stood up and cleaned themselves up silently. Ryoma finished putting on his cap and turned to an already dressed Fuji, who waited for him with his normal gin.

As Ryoma passed, he paused, not looking Fuji in the eye as he spoke. "I'm sorry I ruined the surprise" he muttered.

Fuji would have chuckled if he wasn't so surprised. An apology from Ryoma was rare, and he didn't want to insult him.

"It was completely worth it" He replied knowingly, catching Ryoma's smirk "Just don't say anything to Tezuka"

"Buchou will remain oblivious" Ryoma said, "And I'll try to act surprised"

Fuji let himself laugh softly at this, almost missing the look Ryoma shot him, this one full of something Fuji had yet to fully understand but was eagerly awaiting.

Grasping his lover's hand, the two slowly made their way home.


End file.
